


The Inescapable Us

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Casual Sex, F/M, POV Second Person, Redemption
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie fallen gemeinsam und das ist ihr gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Bis es das nicht mehr ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inescapable Us

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder einmal Cordelia und Wesley. Beide deutlich dunkler gezeichnet, als normalerweise mein Stil. Intensiver und ohne Entschuldigungen. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie sich zu meinem Lieblingspaar entwickeln könnten? Ich denke ja. Spoiler bis AtS 3x22 Tomorrow ohne Cordelias Aufstieg oder Angels Versenkung.

_Say hello._  
_Remain_  
_Close to me._  
_No good-bye, suicide mystery._

Es war als ob die Welt überbelichtet wäre. Als ob da etwas unter der Oberfläche verrotten würde. Als ob du nur eine Spur härter auf die Straße starren musst, um einen Friedhof zu finden. Als ob du nur einen Moment länger dem Flug der Möwe folgen musst, um einen Drachen fliegen zu sehen.

Die Möglichkeit, dass du den Verstand verloren hast, war immer gegeben und als du Skip köpfen wolltest, anstatt ihn aussprechen zu lassen, mit der einzigen Rechtfertigung, dass du zu spät für dein Date warst, hast du dich entschieden, dass es Zeit für einen Besuch bei Wesley ist. Du hast Point Dume nicht ohne Grund gewählt, auch wenn der Mann, der dort auf dich wartet, der falsche ist.

Der Anruf bei Angel einfach, „Es tut mir leid, ich denke, ich bekomme kalte Füße. Lass uns das Ganze vergessen, bevor es beginnt.“

Angel sagte nichts. Nichts von Bedeutung. Etwas von, „Bist du sicher? Cordy? Weshalb? Erklär es mir.“

Du gabst ihm keine Antwort. Er brauchte sie nicht wirklich. War mit den Illusionen glücklich, die er sich über dich gemacht hatte. Dem heißen Traum. Dem feuchten. Warme Titten und Vespentaille ohne Stachel. Deine Dämonin ohne Fegefeuer, was sie antrieb.

Du hättest ihn aufklären können, aber wirklich, worin?

Dass deine Liebe keine einzig wahre sein kann?

Dass du seinen besten Freund gebumst hattest, in den Jahren als er geblendet seinen alten Flammen nachtaumelte? Zunder für seine Verdammung aufstapelte und nicht sehen wollte, was sich vor seinen Augen tagtäglich abspielte. Zu sehr Dämon war, um die nichtvorhandenen Grenzen aufzuspüren. Auszuwerten. In Moral und Menschlichkeit zu kleiden.

Du deine verloren hattest. Sie durchscheinend wurde mit jeder groben Hand.

Jedem erpressten, „Bleib für die Nacht. Bitte.“

Wesley dir selten etwas abschlagen konnte, wenn du nackt und auf den Knien warst.

Weiche Matratze unter deinen Knochen, der Höhenunterschied nicht relevant, wenn er sich niederbeugte unter seiner Last und deinem Verlangen. Du ihn so leicht unter dich ziehen konntest. Gefangen in den Unterströmungen. Zwischen den Gezeiten.

Eurem beschränkten Verständnis von Liebe. Eurer ewigen Bedingungslosigkeit.

Ausgefochten mit euren hiebfesten Waffen und stichfesten Körpern. Dem Fleisch, das unter deiner Zunge versengt wurde. Seinen Brandspuren auf deiner Haut, die nie Narben hinterließen. Zu abgefuckt für Poesie, die aus mehr als einem Höhepunkt bestand. Zu ausgelaugt dafür die Lüge in Luxus auszustaffieren, so dass sie im Tageslicht bestand haben würden. Sie in Romantik zu kleiden oder ihr einen Stil zu geben, der über Jetzt und Verdammt und _Geh – Geh nicht – Bleib_ hinausging.

Für ihn warst du nie weich, nur offen.

Nur verzweifelt in dem Wunsch keine Asche zu hinterlassen, wenn er sich in deiner Feuchtigkeit verlor. Deiner Illusion von Zartheit, die nur aus engem Fleisch und nasser Hitze und Takt bestehen konnte, bis sie von ihm besiegelt wurde. Eingeschränkt auf das Wesentliche. Das Ungesagte und die Gegenwart. Du hast ihn nie gefickt, um zu vergessen und er dich nie, um zu benutzen. Der Schmutz haftete an euch beiden. Ließ sich abwaschen mit einer Dusche und dem nächsten Sonnenaufgang.

Den Anzeichen von Normalität und Vertrautheit.

Deinem, ‚Willst du deinen Kaffee schwarz? Nein, vergiss es, ich kaufe für dich keinen Schwarztee oder so einen englischen Mist. Milch und Zucker dann?’

Dem, ‚Wie zum Henker bist du zwanzig geworden ohne zu wissen, dass nicht die Hippies sonder die GI’s selbst durch Fragging und Befehlsverweigerung, den Einsatz von US-Streitkräften im Vietnamkrieg verkürzten.’

Deinem, ‚Wenn du in sie verliebt bist, dann frag sie nach einem Date, Schlaumeier. Ansonsten wirst du ewig deiner Chance nachtrauern und bei mir mit betrübter Miene rumhängen.’

Dem, ‚Denkst du nicht, dass da mehr sein sollte als Sex?’

Deinem, ‚Versuch es herauszufinden und weih mich in die Lösung ein, wenn du sie finden solltest.’

Ihr ward die Übergangslösung, die nie aus dem Leben des anderen verschwunden war, bis er sich an dem Kind vergriffen hatte. Nicht warten konnte bis du braungebrannt aus dem Mexikourlaub zurückkamst, mit verunglückter Frisur und deinem Heißhunger auf ihn. Der Einzigartigkeit, die du in Groos veilchenblauen Augen nicht finden konntest, sondern nur in ihm.

Dieser Schärfe, die dich zerschnitten und heil in einem fühlen ließ.

Die ihn Connor aus der Wiege nehmen ließ. Aus dieser Patchwork-Familie, die ihr mühsam aufgebaut hattet. Aus Angels Armen mit einem Blick zurück, den niemand außer dir hatte deuten können. Ohne Reue bis es zu spät war.

Denn ihr zerberstet mit Überzeugung.

Mit einem widerhallenden Klirren, nachdem der Fall schon lange eingesetzt hatte und du wartest noch geduldig auf deinen Aufprall. Wes diesmal nicht in deinem Bett in seine Einzelteile explodierte, sondern in der harten Realität und dafür ward ihr nicht geschaffen. Nicht gemacht. Und du liebst ihn. Trotz dem Verrat. Trotz seiner Schwäche, weil es ultimativ deine ist und du ihm vergeben musst, wenn du dir selbst im Spiegel noch begegnen willst und es im Augenblick zu einfach ist, die fremde Blondine auszulachen. Ihre gescheiterten Versuche es besser zu machen. Ihrer stupiden Lächerlichkeit. Das Loch zu ignorieren, das in ihrer Mitte klafft. Die Leere.

Aufgefüllt mit einem weißen Kostüm und keinerlei Sündenlosigkeit.

Du kennst deine Verantwortung, hast dir nie Illusionen gemacht.

 _The rat_  
_In your brain_  
_Turns a wheel_

Lilah kommt dir entgegen. Hüftschwingend und gut gefickt. Zufriedenheit in der Miene und Sieg. Es ist einfach die Bitterkeit zu schlucken, denn sie war nicht die erste. Denkst an Virginia und ihre Puppenlocken. Denkst an Fred und ihre Porzellanglieder. Siehst Lilah und ihre Unzerbrechlichkeit. Denkst, dass sie eine gute Wahl ist. Nach dir.

Die erste, die Offenheit verdient hat und ertragen kann.

„Sieh an, die Seherin. Haben wir dir eine Show geliefert?“

„Keine die mein Geld wert wäre. Oder meine Zeit.“

Ihr Haifischlächeln zeigt zu viele Zähne, lenkt von der Unsicherheit in ihren Augen ab. Kalte Verachtung, „Jesus, ist schon Halloween und ich habe die Einladung zum Ball verlegt?”

Legst den Kopf schief und gibst ihr einen diamantenharten Blick, „Keine Sorge. Niemand wird sich an dem Hurenlook stören. Verschmier einfach noch den Maskara, Honey, denn die Laufmaschen akzentuieren die Aussage, dass du dich auf dem Kopierer nehmen lässt.“

Registrierst, wie sich ihr Griff automatisch um die Handtasche schließt, die ihre Unterwäsche enthält zusammen mit der zerrissenen Strumpfhose. Gesplittertes Granit in den Augen und du überdenkst ihre Gebrechlichkeit.

Dein Befinden und deinen Antrieb.

„Cordelia, das war nicht nett. Willst du mich wirklich zum Feind haben?“

Zuckst die Schultern, „Was wäre daran neu.“ Nimmst den Schlüssel aus deiner Handtasche und öffnest seine Apartmenttür. Vertrautes Territorium, seine Wohnung und eure Alphadiven ohne Zaumzeug.

„Die Frage ist, ob du mit diesem Verhalten alt werden kannst, meine Liebe.“

Lockeres Mundwerk mit zuviel Ehrlichkeit zersetzt, „Du bist nicht meine Rivalin, sondern nur die Frau, die ich ihn vergessen lasse. Egal ob ich jemals die dreißig erreichen werde, die du bereits weit hinter dir gelassen hast. Dein eingerostetes Bad Girl Image ist an ihn verschwendet, weckt nicht sein dauerhaftes Interesse. Er ist kein charmanter Prinz, Lilah, den du mit weiblichen Reizen ködern kannst. War es nie.“

Das siegessichere Lächeln kommt unter deiner Sicherheit ins Straucheln, „Was ist er dann?“

Leidenschaftslos, reserviert für alle unabwendbaren Fakten deines Lebens.

Zeitweilig für ihn, bis er dich wieder fühlen lässt, „Mein Geheimnis.“

Starrst, etwas bricht vor dir und du schlägst ihr die Tür ins Gesicht.

Nicht bereit ihre Scherben aufzusammeln. Er lehnt gegen seine Schlafzimmertür, sagt nichts, hat die Augenbraue zu seinem Fragezeichen erkoren und kein Interesse an der Auflösung eures Cat Fights. Perfekter Rahmen für dein Melodrama. Eifersucht hat hier keinen Platz, keinen Raum zum gedeihen und er nimmt dein lächerliches Outfit mit erhobenem Mundwinkel auf.

Du gibst seiner Nacktheit keinen zweiten Blick. Durchquerst den Raum und verlierst deine Hüllen, kommst bar vor ihm zum Stehen, bloß auf mehr als eine Weise, „Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

„Das sehe ich.“ Fasst ungläubig nach dem Blondschopf, „Wann hast du den Verstand verloren?“

„Wann du?“ Ziehst seinen Kopf zu dir und verzichtest auf seine Antwort. Kennst sie zu genau. Verzichtest auf das zerwühlte Bett und ignorierst den Geruch einer anderen Frau auf seiner Haut. Ihrem Geschmack auf seinen Lippen. Das Brennen wird zu Schmerz wird zu Lust und du gibst ihm keine Entschuldigung. Keinen Grund, deine Brücken zurück nicht niederzubrennen.

Greifst dich in seinen Haaren fest und lässt dich fallen, ziehst ihn mit.

„An einem dieser Tage wirst du mein Tod sein.“ Er lacht nicht, beißt sich an deinem Busen fest und du drückst den Rücken durch. Hohlkreuz und seine festen Hände auf deinen Hüften. „Lass das Vorspiel, wenn du sie mit Gummi genommen hast.“

Er gibt nach, fügt sich und du atmest mit seinem ersten Stoß ein. Kompensierst Feuchtigkeit mit Leben. Dem Ausgefülltsein bis in den letzten Winkel und dein Kopf fällt gegen sein Parkett. Polierter Boden unter dir und du weißt, dass es schmerzen wird, lange bevor ihr fertig seid.

Kultiviertheit ist eine Maske, die du ablegst, „Angel, er will mich.“

Sein Kopf schnellt hoch, raus aus der anonymen Komfortzone deines Nackens. Wes starrt dich mit blauen Augen an und zuviel Wissen, zu wenig Komplexe und dein Lächeln ist aufgemalt. Ist das was du für die Gruppe trägst und nicht bei ihm. Nicht in Zeiten wie diesen.

Lässt die alten Grenzen hinter dir, „Skip hat mir das Angebot unterbreitet, ein höheres Wesen zu werden.“

„Du bist offensichtlich eine begehrte Frau, Cordelia Chase.“ Spürst seinen Schwanz in dir und die aufkeimende Wut in ihm. Die Härte in dem Vorwurf, „Was zur Hölle treibst du dann hier?“

„Sag du es mir.”

Er sagt nichts und deine Finger streichen über seine geöffneten Lippen. Blenden den Schock in seiner Miene aus, der entweder auf die ausgeschlagene Beförderung zurückgeht oder euer bekanntes Spiel.

Den Muskeln, die du mit ihm trainiert hast, bis Groo in diese Dimension stolperte und die Hölle auf seinen Fersen hatte. Alles Vertraute von dir fortgerissen, ohne es zu wollen. Ohne Schuld, denn diese ist für euch reserviert. Für diejenigen, die es hätten besser wissen müssen und trotzdem nach den Sternen gegriffen haben. Dich.

Du hast das losgelassen, dessen du dir sicher warst.

Du kannst nichts halten, ohne es zu zerbrechen und Wes ist keine Ausnahme.

Ist die verspätete Bestätigung der verfluchten Regel und du wolltest ihn ohne Schrammen gehen lassen. Ohne ein Ende. Mit Fred, die an seinem Arm schwebte und ihrem Elfenwesen. Du hättest soviel ahnen können. Sehen. Wenn du dich nicht blind gestellt hättest und du bereust und du siehst und es ist zu spät, um irgendwas zu reparieren.

Deine Beine suchen Halt und du rollst dein Becken.

Hilfloses Lachen, das in deinen Augen brennt, deine Kehle zuschnürt und du stellst es ab.

Hörst auf, dich für ihn zu verstellen, „Vielleicht bist du besser, als du dir Kredit gibst.“

Er verschließt die Augen vor dir.

Vor den überschrittenen Schranken und den Konsequenzen, die real werden.

Sich manifestieren in ungewohntem Gewand. Schuld steht ihm nicht.

Ihr wisst beide, dass er nicht kreditwürdig ist, ebenso wenig wie du. Dass das nicht der Fall ist und so beginnt es. Aufs Neue. Aufs Alte und auf all die Dinge, die ihr nicht seid. Reich. Ehrlich. Gut und rein. Wes nimmt dich hart auf seinem Wohnzimmerboden mit all dem Zorn, den er in den letzten Wochen entwickelt hat und du erwiderst seine Stöße mit dem aufgestauten Heißhunger. Namenlos und so vertraut.

Ihr seid die Antithese von allem wofür ihr kämpft und nicht auf derselben Seite.

Es macht keinen Unterschied für dich und er hat nie einen darin gesehen.

Nur ein Ventil für eine verkorkste Kindheit und einen Weg seine Wut dorthin zu entlassen, wo er nichts von Wert zerstören kann. In dir. In dieser Welt. Eurer gemeinsamen und dem Ende davon. Du bist keine Puppe und er kein Prinz. Ihr überlebt eine Feuerwand und verliert dabei kein Gesicht, das ihr liebt. Du liebst ihn, aber das ändert nichts und du weißt das zu genau.

Starrst und er hat die Augen geschlossen. Verloren in seinem Kopf und du bist zu sehr hier. Zu bewusst über alles was schief gelaufen ist und du kannst nicht atmen. Die Spur von Chanel in der Luft vernachlässigen, die nicht zu dir gehört. Nicht vergessen, dass er ein unschuldiges Baby in die Hölle geschickt hat durch sein Versagen. Deine Freunde Connor folgten, auch wenn sie nie in Quor-toth ankamen und sich mit seiner Rückkehr nichts geändert hat. Sechzehn Jahre verloren an Holtz.

Zwei Jahre aufgebautes Vertrauen verheizt für einen Moment des Zweifels.

Sie werden es nie verstehen und dir fehlen die Worte, um es zu erklären. Wes hat sie verlernt und dein Rücken brennt an den Stellen, an denen er sich aufreibt. Er dich aufreibt.

„Sieh mich an.“

Er zögert, senkt den Kopf auf deine Schulter, findet keinen Halt.

Schweißnass und glitschig. All die verdorbenen Süßigkeiten, die ihr euch aufgespart habt. All die sauren Momente, die ihr nicht streichen könnt. Du hast ihn ängstlich gesehen. Hast ihn verloren gesehen, aber niemals so. Niemals ohne die Karte zurück in deinen Händen. Ohne das Ticket in den Schoß der Familie und dein Lachen ist gesplittertes Glas.

Hässlich und schneidend, „Kannst du nicht mal das? Gott, Wes, du bist so ein Feigling.“

Er sagt nichts und du hast genug gesagt. Er greift blind zwischen deine Beine. Oberhalb des Punktes, der euch verbindet und nie zusammenhalten wird. Nie genug sein kann, denn Sex ist nicht alles und es war nur eine andere Form der Kommunikation, wenn ihr eure Zungen nicht mehr in Silben zwängen konntet. Findet deinen Mund und zwingt dir die Erklärung auf, die niemand hören will. Nicht einmal du. Auch wenn du sie verstehst.

Bist grausam und du selbst, als du deine Nägel in seinen Rücken jagst und deine Zähne in seine Unterlippe. Dich nicht darum sorgend, dass du jetzt Spuren hinterlässt. Seine Landkarte wird von niemand mehr gelesen, den ihr kennt und du weinst, weil es deine Tränen verdient.

Wenn schon nicht er. Wenn nicht er. Nicht er.

Nicht das Gefühl in deinem Bauch. In deinem Herzen, dass du innerlich stirbst.

Deine Haut wie ein verschandeltes Partydress trägst für die Wiedersehensfeier, die nie stattfinden wird und du streifst sie ab. Mit einem Schimmer und der Explosion, die nach draußen tritt. Ihn in gleißendes Licht taucht, bis du seine Knochen sehen kannst. Seine Gründe. Ihr habt das seit deiner Dämonsierung nicht getan und Groo ist gut.

Wes nicht, tief und verloren, aber alles was du sein kannst und nicht willst.

Starrt dich mit Entsetzen in den Augen an, zu nah um klar zu sehen.

Außerhalb des Fokus.

„Cooler Partytrick, huh?“

Vielleicht bist du geflüchtet bevor die Polizei und ein Nachrichtenteam vor seinem Apartmentkomplex aufgetaucht sind. Die Sondersendung im Radio bringt die Highlights deines misslungenen Auftrittes und dass die Lichtwelle sich über sein ganzes Viertel ergossen hat. Du weißt, dass deine Familie dieses Geheimnis nun kennt und du kannst dich nicht dazu bringen, dass es dich kümmert.

Kannst die Verlorenheit nicht abstreifen, die Wes dir mitgegeben hat.

Zusammen mit seinem T-Shirt, weil du keine Zeit für dein Kleid hattest.

Es zusammen mit deiner Unterwäsche unvergessen auf seinem Wohnzimmerboden liegt.

 _Connected to your guts and_  
_All your faults are in me -_  
_And all your faults in me._

Angel hämmert gegen deine Tür und du gibst Dennis die Anweisung zu öffnen. Stehst in der lädierten Uniform des Feindes in deiner Küche und schenkst Kaffee ein. Deine Hände zittern, aber nicht wegen der Wut die in der Luft schwirrt. Hat mehr mit seinem Geruch auf deiner Haut zu tun und die Rage in dem Vampir vor dir sollte dich beunruhigen. Tut es nicht.

Du kennst ihn zu lange, Rauch und Spiegel. Nichts das dich berührt.

Lässt ihn seinen Frust in Worte fassen und hoffst, dass die Nachbarn nicht die Polizei rufen. Ziehst mit der Tasse ins Wohnzimmer, wo du dich in den Sessel fallen lässt. Die nackten Beine anziehend und den Tobsuchtanfall ignorierend, den Angel über dich entlässt.

Du solltest dich verwundbar fühlen und lauscht in dich hinein.

Spürst Wes aus dir hinaus fließen. Langsam. Tropfen für Tropfen. Weißt, dass es Angel in den Wahnsinn treibt, schneller als die News über deinen Zaubertrick. Dort. Bei ihm. Im gegnerischen Lager. Er ihn an dir wahrnehmen kann und es tut. Mit jeder gebrüllten Anschuldigung, die dich nicht tangiert. Du bist nicht sein Besitz und selbst wenn es so wäre, hätte er kein Privileg auf Heilung.

Auf dein Licht. Deine Art, die Wunden zu schließen, so wie bei seinem Sohn.

So wie bei Wes und du blutest nicht äußerlich.

Daran wie du innerlich fühlst hat sich nichts geändert.

Irgendwann, „Willst du mich feuern?“

Er kommt ins Stocken, taumelt über diese einfache Frage. „Denn wenn du mich entlässt, muss ich dich aus dem Hotel werfen.“ Nimmst einen Schluck und verbrennst dir die Zunge. Deine Handflächen glühen und du blickst auf.

„Oder willst du mich mit einem Kissen ersticken? Es wäre dein Stil.“

Schwarzes Leder, ungebunden und Angel hat sich für dich heute Abend in Schale geworfen.

Du ihn dagegen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und er fällt auf deine Couch. Bleibt liegen und du musterst ihn. All die gemeinsamen Jahre, die sich nur in seinen Augen festgesetzt haben und keine anderen Spuren hinterließen im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn.

Dem verlorenen Baby. Dem gefundenen Teenager mit Hass im Herzen. So wandelbar.

„Warum er? Warum jetzt?“

Und es läuft immer auf das Warum hinaus und die Antwort ist nie einfach.

Zuckst mit den Achseln, „Es war Wesley seit dem Tag, als du uns den Rücken zugekehrt hast. Was genauso genommen der erste Tag seiner Ankunft war. Hast du das nie wahrgenommen?“ Das verbotene Wort rollte vertraut von deiner Zunge, schluckst seinen Geschmack mit Kaffee und die Bitterkeit ist nur das Getränk. Nicht du. „Es ist mir egal, was du denkst. Oder meinst zu wissen. Du bist der letzte der sich über ihn ein Urteil erlauben darf und das wiederum wissen wir beide.”

Angel visiert dich mit Mordlust und Zwielicht in den Augen an, „Er hat mir meinen Sohn gestohlen.“

Dein Licht kann ihn töten, seine Seele aus der Verankerung reißen und das ist so eine Tatsache, über die ihr nicht redet. Die unter den Tisch fällt, so wie andere, „Den Sohn mit dem du heute trainiert hast? Ja, das ist wahr.“ Lässt dich ruhig von seinem Blick massakrieren, schließlich, „Connor hat seinen Weg nachhause gefunden, also versuch drüber wegzukommen.“

„Darüber wegkommen? Wesley hat mich seiner Kindheit beraubt und ihn. Da ist keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten, die du mir geben kannst. Nichts, Cordelia. Wie hättest du denn reagiert? Als Elternteil?“

„Ich hätte den Job beendet, wenn ich es wirklich gewollt hätte und mich nicht von den Pflegern abhalten lassen.” Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, „Angel, hör mir zu, was Wes getan hat, war falsch, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln. Aber sei ehrlich, er hatte gute Gründe. Du warst haarscharf dabei die Kontrolle über dich zu verlieren und ich hätte dem auch nicht tatenlos zugesehen.“

Gefährlich ruhig, „Was wäre deine Reaktion gewesen, wenn er dich eingeweiht hätte?“

„Ich hätte dich mit einem Betäubungsgewehr außer Gefecht gesetzt, in Ketten gepackt, dass Weihnachtsgeschenke sich ein Beispiel nehmen können und dich verhört. Und eine falsche Antwort hätte dir den Pflock eingebracht.“

Er klingt bitter, „So einfach?“

„Ja, du bist mein Freund, ich wäre es dir schuldig. Du hast noch immer mein Versprechen.“ Erinnerung und Verständnis blitzt auf und erlischt nach ein paar Augenblicken. Du fährst eindringlicher fort, „Angel, du bist immer eine Gefahr für uns, noch mehr für einen Säugling und diese Kindheit, die Wes gestohlen hat? Sie wäre für uns alle mit einer Menge grauer Haare einhergegangen.“

„Das hätten wir natürlich nicht riskieren können, dass dein hübscher Kopf dieses Schicksal frühzeitig erleidet. Connor wird das bestimmt verstehen. Ich werde den Verlust abschreiben und mich glücklich schätzen.“

„Das solltest du.“ Sarkasmus ist nicht seine starke Seite und du gibst ihm ein müdes Lächeln, „Angel, dir war nicht bewusst, dass mein Kopf Gefahr lief zu explodieren, also sag nicht, dass Beobachtungsgabe dein Talent ist und nun verschwinde. Wir sehen uns morgen im Büro, wenn du mich nicht raus wirfst.“

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Warum jetzt?“

„Weil meine Welt Kopf steht und er ein gutes Gravitationszentrum abgibt.“

„Du wirst ihn mir vorziehen?“

„Immer.“ Siehst die Enttäuschung. Siehst Zorn, der älter ist als du. Als seine Seele und du starrst in das pulsierende Schwarze Loch, bis er wegblickt. Kopf gesenkt und keine Niederlage in der Linie seiner Schultern. Zwingst dich zu einem leichten Ton und hast Erfolg, „Du weißt, dass ich der verlierenden Seite nichts abschlagen kann, Angel.“

„Du hast dir den passenden Loser selbst ausgesucht, Cordelia.“

„Yeah, Angel, dabei war die Auswahl doch so umfangreich und verlockend.“

Er gibt dir einen halben gelben Blick und geht. Sein Grollen vibriert im leeren Raum.

Lässt dich mit deinen Gedanken allein und du betrauerst die Möglichkeiten, denen du heute einen Riegel vorgeschoben hast. Angel wäre ein ebenbürtiger Partner gewesen, wenn er auch einen besseren Freund abgibt.

Wesley ist nichts davon und du fragst dich, warum du ihm folgst. Vorauseilst.

Gehst in den All-Night-Drugstore und kaufst dir lustlos eine Farbe. Schwarz. Nicht dein Stil, aber du bist dem Blond und Brünett müde und kannst dich nicht zu Rot durchringen. Lola rennt woanders und du bist nicht auf der Flucht. Wirklich nicht.

Egal, was deine Augen sehen, die Zerstörung ist nur in deinem Kopf.

Diese Vision, die dich überall hin verfolgt und die du nicht abstellen kannst.

 _Say hello._  
_Well is it strange_  
_Where you are?_

„Ein höheres Wesen?” Wes steht frisch rasiert vor deiner Tür, als ob sich nichts geändert hätte. Als ob die letzten sechs Wochen ein böser Traum waren und du kannst es fast glauben, trittst beiseite und lässt ihn rein. „Dieses Angebot ist selten.“

„Dieses Angebot stinkt zum Himmel.“ Er folgt dir in die Küche und du schenkst ihm abgestandenen Kaffee ein von deiner durchwachten Nacht. Lässt ihn gegen deinen Nacken atmen. Seine Hände gegen die Arbeitsfläche und seine Wärme wie Sonne im Rücken. „Komm schon, Wes, eine Heilige bin ich nicht.“

„Darum geht es bei einem Aufstieg dieser Art nicht.“

„Worum dann? Dass ich auf Wolke Sieben meine Harfe klimpere? Sollte ich dafür nicht einen guten Tod sterben?“

Das Geräusch, das er entlässt, kannst du nicht zuordnen. Ein Reißen, als ob er eine Seite aus seinen geschätzten Büchern lieblos entfernt und du schließt die Augen. Wartest auf das zusammen krumpeln, das nicht kommt. Kein Papier. Keine Regeln.

„Kein Tod wäre gut für dich.“

Seine Stimme bricht nicht, wird von Überzeugung zusammengehalten, die du nicht teilst.

„Es kommt darauf an.“ Jeder Tod ist gut. Kann es sein. Egal ob eine Hure gerettet wird oder die Soccer Mom, die ihre Schützlinge abholt. Ihr habt darüber keine Zweifel und du willst nicht, dass sich welche in ihm manifestieren. Das ist euer Geschäft und für Selbstaufgabe braucht es eine gewisse Selbstverachtung und die habt ihr beide zur genüge. Angestaut in den Jahren, als euer liebloses Elterhaus euch erdrückte. Zusammen mit den Erwartungen. Zusammen mit den versäumten Weihnachten und Geburtstage.

Du warst nicht unter der Treppe eingesperrt, aber da ist soviel Stauraum in dir.

Soviel Leere, die er planlos aufgefüllt hat, dass du beim Entrümpeln über deine eigenen Füße gestolpert bist. Er hat dir soviel von sich gegeben, dass es kein fairer Tausch gewesen sein kann. Versuchst dich an sein befreites Lachen zu erinnern. Dem Funkeln in seinen Augen, wenn er sich an Wissen betrunken hat. So high von einem neuen Buch war, dass Designerdrogen dagegen verblassten.

An ihn ohne knochentiefe Verzweiflung. Ohne Gewissensbisse und er hat ein Stück deiner Seele in seinem Würgegriff. Nicht seit gestern. Schon seit Sunnydale und du ahnst, dass du es zu lange verloren hast, um jetzt plötzlich den Schmerz zu spüren. Diese Nadel in deinem Herzen, die dich mit jedem Schlag daran erinnert, dass sie nicht dorthin gehört. Dass da ein Stück in dir fehlt.

Seine Lippen brennen gegen deinen Nacken, „Ich mag die Farbe.“

„Etwas zu krass, findest du nicht?“

Denn das ist sie. Kontrastiert zu hart mit deiner bronzenen Haut und den fröhlichen Farben deines Kleiderschrankes. Du bist keine hispanische Schönheit, die blauschwarz als Nuance tragen kann und es interessiert dich nicht. Ebenso wenig deine Haare. Kringeln sich feucht in dem zu kurzen Schnitt, der nur praktisch ist, nicht schön.

„Nein, sie schmeichelt dir.“

Du lachst. Nicht kokett. Nicht auf Komplimente aus. Er hat sich anders empfohlen, nicht auf Freiersfüßen, die ihn immer zum Lackaffen machten. Dem Ziel des Spottes, vor allem deines und du warst dir bis gestern sicher, dass du ihn damit nicht kränken konntest.

Hast Recht behalten damit und dich trotzdem in so vielem geirrt.

„Warte ab, bis sie trocken sind, bevor du dir ein Juryurteil erlaubst.“

Du hast die Farbe schon einmal getragen, in Darlas letzten Tagen als Mensch, als du dich von deiner ewiglangen Mähne verabschiedet hast und du wunderst dich. Nur ein bisschen. Nur darüber wer diesmal gehen wird. Wer diesmal seine Seele verliert.

Deinen Wandel nicht bemerkt.

Mit dem Morgenmantel, den er dir irgendwann gekauft hat, steht sie dir für diese Sekunde in diesem Licht. Elfenbeinfarbene Seide. Zum Geburtstag. Oder war es Weihnachten? Du kannst dich nicht erinnern. Nicht wenn seine Handfläche darunter verschwindet und sich gegen deinen Bauch presst. Gegen jeden deiner Atemzüge und er dir hart im Rücken hängt.

„Warum bist du hier, Wes?“

„Vielleicht weil ich dich brauche.“

Und das ist eine Lüge, die ihr beide kennt. Mit der ihr vertraut seid.

Bist dir nicht sicher, ob du sie aufdecken sollst und streifst stattdessen den Stoff ab, weil die Geste einfacher ist als Worte zu finden für eure permanente Suche. Hörst ihn einatmen. Dieses scharfe Zischen, das dich an einen Teekessel erinnert, den du nicht hast. Bevor du deine Hände auf seine legst. Von deinem Bauch weg, zu deinen Hüften. Drückst dich gegen ihn, Kopf auf seiner Schulter und Augen geschlossen. Morgensonne, die euch in ihr warmes Strahlen lullt. In Sicherheit.

In das Wissen, dass nicht alles Dunkelheit ist und ihr hier stehen könnt.

Gegen die Sonne bestehen. Noch immer. Wieder.

„Sei nicht albern.“

„Sei nicht bescheiden. Es steht dir nicht.“

Du vermisst seine Unsicherheit manchmal. Das Vor und Zurück das ganz am Anfang stand, als du ihn schocken konntest, indem du das Schlafzimmerlicht anließt. Darauf bestanden hast. Darauf, dass du schluckst. Dass du die Pille nimmst. Dass er vor dem Frühstück den Übergang vom Liebhaber zum Freund perfektioniert. Er kam dir entgegen. In so vielen Dingen.

In all denen die Unwichtig waren. Die dich jetzt aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen.

„Habe ich die Tendenz zu dressieren?“

Er lacht. Dieses männliche Lachen, das dir sagt, dass es ihm scheißegal ist, solange er in dir kommen kann. Das Groo nie zustande gebracht hat. An dem Angel scheiterte, bevor er es in dein Bett und deinen Körper geschafft hat. Diese ausgefranste Kante zwischen Verlangen und Verzweiflung, die du nie umgenäht hast.

Nie repariert in ihm, weil du sie liebst.

„Du belohnst stubenreines Verhalten, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst.“ Ist es nicht ganz, aber du bist dir über so vieles im Unklaren dieser Tage. Seine Finger verschwinden zwischen deinen Schenkeln und du entlässt zitternd deinen Atem. „Aber du vergisst die Leine.“

„Monogamie ist überbewertet.“

„Ist das was du lebst. Ich war die untreue Fraktion in dem Stück.“

Schüttelst den Kopf, „Das stimmt nicht.“

Und Wes dreht dich, bringt dich auf deinem Küchentisch zum Sitzen. Dein Gesicht eingerahmt von seinen Händen, deine mit seinen Jeansknöpfen beschäftigt. Da ist etwas, was er sagen will und du bist dir sicher, dass du es nicht hören willst. Die Falte auf seiner Stirn kündigt Ärger an. Die Art, wie er deine Augen sucht, eine Offenbarung. Du hast auf beides keine Lust und spreizt deine Beine. Gibst ihm die Einladung für deinen Körper mit den Augen. Dir reicht für den Augenblick, dass er keine Fratze trägt und das dieser Tage die Ausnahme ist.

„Ich verliere den Verstand.“

Es steht zwischen euch. Deine Diagnose. Was immer er sagen wollte, ist vergessen.

Sein Daumen streicht über deine Wange, deine dunklen Augenschatten.

Sanft, „Du bist damit nicht alleine, Cordy.“

Und das ist nicht beruhigend.

Nicht das was du hören willst und du küsst ihn, weil es von hier ab nur noch schlimmer werden kann. Du ihm nicht erklären kannst, dass es Feuer vom Himmel an diesem friedlichen Sonntagmorgen regnet und all den anderen post-apokalyptischen Scheiß auf den du nie einen Deut gegeben hast, bis er sich vor deinen Augen als wahr erwiesen hat.

Nur vor deinen Augen.

Du fragst dich, wie weit in die Zukunft du tatsächlich sehen kannst.

Wie lange du die Aussicht noch erträgst.

Bis Wes dich an die Kante zieht und dein Knie über seine Schulter bringt. In dich hineinpresst ohne Rücksicht oder Vorspiel und du überrascht aufblickst. Deine weiße Küchendecke ihm schmeichelt und du vergisst, dass du sie schon verbrannt gesehen hast. Dein Heim ein Flammenmeer. Ihn hilflos in den Himmel starrend mit einem blutenden Gunn in den Armen von dem du nicht sicher warst, ob er noch atmet.

„Ist das real?“

Er stellt deine Frage und du nickst, weil es das ist.

Es anders als deine Vision nicht verschwimmt, wenn du zu lange zu hart starrst. Nur schärfer wird. Deine müden Gelenke protestieren, als er sich vorbeugt und den Kuss fortsetzt. Der träge Schmerz sich wandelt und in deiner Brust zentriert, während die Welt aus den Fugen gerät.

Du hast Angel nicht angelogen, Wes ergibt ein gutes Gravitationszentrum.

Das einzige, das dich im Ansatz halten kann, wenn du außer Kontrolle gerätst.

 _Where you used to be kind of free -_  
_Are they laughing at you?_  
_Laughing at you._

Es ist nicht einfach, du hast das vorher gewusst. Angel verschwindet, bevor ihr den Innenhof überquert habt. Gunn steht mit verschränkten Armen und abweisender Miene Wache. Fred ist unentschieden und ihre nervöse Energie irritiert dich, wie am ersten Tag ohne die überstandenen Abenteuer dazwischen.

Connor blickt neugierig. Ist das einzig freundliche Gesicht in dem Haufen.

Derjenige, der Wes eigentlich abgrundtief hassen sollte.

Derjenige, dem der Mann an deiner Seite, das meiste gestohlen hat.

Scham ist ein unbekanntes Gefühl für dich. Brennt heiß und unbarmherzig. Die Welt ist ungerecht und euer Urteil nicht fair. Der Junge sollte ein Recht haben, den Verlust zu begreifen, den er durchgemacht hat. Nicht nur die Hölle, die er hinter sich gelassen hat.

„Connor.“ Es klingt respektvoll und gefasst. Als ob Wes den Namen eine lange Zeit in seinem Kopf wiederholt hat. Eine endlose Schlaufe in den letzten sieben Wochen.

Ohne Wertung, „Das ist Wesley. Wir benötigen ein paar Bücher und da er sie gekauft hat, erscheint es nur fair.“

Der Satz ist für den Rest des Raumes bestimmt. Das Schweigen hinter dir. Die Mauer, die nur noch aus zwei Stützpfeilern besteht, so durchlässig für jeden Angriff geworden ist.

„Mein Vater hat mir von dir erzählt.“ Egal welcher, du weißt, dass das Erzählte Wes nicht gefallen wird. „Du hast mich ihm übergeben.“

Deine Hand schnellt vor, legt sich auf Wesleys Unterarm, emotionslos von ihm, „Justine schnitt mir die Kehle durch, um an dich zu gelangen. So nein, die Übergabe war keinesfalls freiwillig oder in meiner Planung vorgesehen.“

Du denkst noch immer, dass er sich das verdient hat allein für den Versuch dessen, was er durchziehen wollte und du weißt, dass er es genauso sieht. Kannst kein Mitleid für diesen Verrat aufbauen und keine Erklärung liefern, die dich überzeugt. Wesley braucht keine. Es ist egal. Es ist Vergangenheit und unumstößlich.

Du wirst lernen, darum herum zu manövrieren. Ihr alle. Ihr seid gut darin.

„Du wurdest von ihm entführt.“ Ignorierst den Treuebruch in Wesleys Blick und konzentrierst dich auf den Jungen vor dir und die Wahrheit, „Wir hätten dich Holtz nie freiwillig ausgeliefert, Connor. Er ist ein Verrückter, der versucht hat uns bei mehreren Gelegenheiten niederzumetzeln. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er den Blick für die Realität schon ungefähr zweihundert Jahre vorher verloren hat, als er sich von einem Dämon konservieren ließ. Holtz hat in unserer Welt nichts zu suchen. Egal in welches Loch er sich zurückgezogen hat, es ändert daran nichts. Seine Zeit war schon im 18. Jahrhundert abgelaufen.“

„Er ist tot.“

„Was?“

„Tot. Er wurde getötet. Ich habe seinen Körper vor zwei Nächten verbrannt, damit er nicht zurückkehrt.“ Du drehst dich zu den beiden, Gunn gibt dir ein Kopfschütteln und Fred, die entsetzte Hand auf dem stummen Mund.

Diese Neuigkeiten waren wirklich neu. Sind es und du bist am empfangenden Ende.

Vorderste Front und mit der besten Deckung, die du dir noch immer vorstellen kannst.

„Holtz wurde von einem Vampir getötet?”

Wesley klingt ähnlich überrascht, wie du dich fühlst und der Junge vor dir sieht aus, als ob er bereit ist zu brechen. Unter dem kleinsten Windhauch. Nicht wie der Zerstörer. Nicht wie der Wirbelwind, der drei kampferprobte Männer einfach so ausgeschaltet hat, als ob es nichts wäre. Keine Mühe für ihn.

Aber jetzt mühsam, „Ja.”

Du bezweifelst ernsthaft, dass Lachen die richtige Reaktion ist, aber Wesley hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle und du kannst es nicht fassen. Trittst automatisch zwischen die beiden. Zornig, „Wes, reiß dich zusammen.”

„Komm schon, Cordy, Holtz, die Vampirjäger-Legende der Wächter. Der Mann, der Quor-toth überlebt hat, wird von einem dahergelaufenen Vampir ermordet? Das ist nicht ohne Ironie.”

„Kein dahergelaufener Vampir.”

Gunn schaltet sich ein, „Sorry, Kiddo, aber uns sind die Meistervampire in LA ausgegangen, seit das hier Angels Jagdrevier ist. Vor, uhm, ungefähr drei Jahren.“

Findet den Trotz wieder und den Kampfwillen, „Es war ein Meistervampir.”

„Du meinst, es war Angel.” Wesley ruhig. Bestimmt. Immer das schlimmste annehmend und du starrst in Darlas Augen, die sich in Connors widerspiegeln. Ihre Wut und ihren Hass. Kultiviert und aufgezogen unter unnachgiebiger Hand, fern von zuhause.

„Gott, Connor, das stimmt nicht.“

„Angel ist vieles, aber verlogen ist keine Seite von ihm, die du kennen lernen wirst. Ihm fehlt allein das Talent, die Lüge aufrecht zu halten und Holtz – nun, weißt du, was für deinen Vater der perfekte Racheakt wäre? Irgendeine Idee, Connor?”

„Wes, lass ihn in Ruhe.“

„Nein, Cordelia, das hier hat Holtz Handschrift und Justines dilettantische Ausführung quer über die billige Seifenopern-Inszenierung geschrieben und es wird Zeit, dass er erkennt von was für einem Mann er aufgezogen worden ist. Von was für einem Monster.“

„Genug!“

Angels Befehl donnert vom oberen Stockwerk und du blickst hoch, „Hast du gewusst, dass Holtz tot ist?“

Eine neue Sturmfront. Eine unnötige Frage, kannst dich an seine glückselige Erregung erinnern und die ungebändigte Freude. Da war kein Mord, der diesen Moment und Angels Gewissen trübte und du weißt das. Weißt es mit jeder Faser deines Herzens.

Aber Connor muss es laut hören.

Angel gibt dir die Wahrheit, „Nein, ich höre davon heute zum ersten Mal.“

Connor schwankt, will glauben und erlaubt sich nicht sein Ideal zu verraten.

Dein Appell muss auf taube Ohren stoßen, aber du versuchst es trotzdem, mitfühlend, „Connor, Holtz war nur ein Mann. Er –"

„Sei ruhig.“ Ausgeleiertes Gummiband, das jäh reißt, „Sei ruhig, gottverdammte Dämonenbrut.“

Das Messer kommt genauso schnell wie beim letzten Mal und du packst sein Handgelenk. Packst seinen Hass und filterst ihn durch deinen Körper. Da ist keine Heilung. Keine Besserung, aber du beruhigst ihn. Lähmst ihn. Gibst ihm deine Überzeugung wider seines Glaubens. Wider seiner Sicht.

Zwingst ihm deine Perspektive der Dinge gewaltsam auf.

Gegen ihn. Für euch. Dein Team.

Jedes einzelne Mal bei dem du von Holtz gejagt worden bist. Jede Sekunde, die du im Hotel verschanzt verbracht hast mit Furcht im Nacken und der unerschütterlichen Zuversicht, dass dir nichts passieren wird, weil Angel auf euch aufpasst. So wie er es immer getan hat seit deiner High School-Zeit. Vielleicht gerät dein Mojo außer Kontrolle, denn du spürst, wie das Glühen deine Konturen verwischt.

Du dich in ihn einbrennst und Teile nimmst, auf die du kein Anrecht hast.

Schmerz, der seiner ist und den du nicht anrühren solltest, weil er Connor ausmacht. Aber du liebst seine Imperfektionen nicht. Hast kein Problem damit ihn nach deinem Muster zu schneidern, weil seine Wut deine anfacht und seine Dunkelheit dich nur heller brennen lässt.

Greifst zurück auf den Mann an deiner Seite und dessen Erinnerungen. Dann Gunn und dessen Gang, dann Fred und ihren erträumten Märchenprinz. Dann die obdachlose Frau, die Angel vor drei Monaten gerettet hat. Den Familienvater. Die Polizistin. Den Halbdämon. All die Menschen dazwischen. Jägerinnen und mystische Wesen. All die Familien und ihre Mitglieder, die Angel berührt hat. Direkt und indirekt. Verbindest Glied um Glied, fesselst Connors Hass damit in eine unnachgiebige Kette. Mit all den geretteten Seelen, bis sich deine auf den strahlenden Highways verirrt. Den Straßenkreuzungen, die sogar dir unbekannt sind, weil die wenigsten in LA geboren sind und jeder hier sein Glück sucht. Aus der ganzen Welt. Aus anderen.

Sich ihre kosmische Landkarte in Connor festsetzt und dann Wesleys Eingreifen.

Der Kinnhaken, der dich bewusstlos schlägt, weil du zu abgelenkt bist.

Bevor du dich in dem Jungen verlierst, der die Hölle in sich trägt und auf dich überträgt. Du ihm all die Male bereits mitgegeben hast, bei denen Angel dich gerettet hat und deine Welt. Du weißt, was euch vorbestimmt ist und du kommst mit Mühe auf die Füße, als du aus der Schwärze zurückkehrst.

Lässt Connor nicht aus den Augen, der aussieht, als ob er mit einer Voltzahl Bekanntschaft gemacht hat, die selbst seine Kräfte übersteigt. Starkstrom und dein Körper fühlt sich an, als ob du ans gleiche Kabel gefasst hast, das ihn kraftlos und bebend zurückgelassen hat. Starrst ihn wachsam an, als du rückwärts zum Ausgang gehst, den Rest deiner Familie ignorierst und dann rennst.

Als ob der Teufel hinter dir her wäre oder eine Macht, die war.

Es macht keinen Unterschied und du rennst schneller als Augen sehen. Sogar deine.

 _The rat_  
_In your brain_  
_Rules the world_  
_From the comfort of your living room._

Wes schließt die Haustür, die ihm von Geisterhand geöffnet wurde, nicht deiner.

„Was ist passiert?”

„Emotionaler Kurzschluss.” Es klingt einfach in der Dunkelheit deines Wohnzimmers. Wahr und solide. Deine Hand streift den Boden von der Couch, ignorierst die Funken in der Dunkelheit deiner geschlossenen Augen. Die Geste erdet dich auf unerwartete Weise. Du fühlst dich verbunden. Mit ihm. Mit Connor. Mit der ganzen verdammten Stadt. Du fühlst dich, als ob deine Innereien in dir kriechen.

Nicht bereit dafür sich über den Erdball zu verteilen. Nicht mächtig.

Menschlich, warm und pulsierend. „Cordelia?“

„Ssh, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich den Verstand verliere.”

Er setzt sich auf deinen Couchtisch, bringt seine Hand auf deine Stirn und du fühlst dich als Kind. Als Mädchen, das ins Bett gebracht werden muss, bevor die Monster dieser Welt es schutzlos finden. Besinnst dich auf die Frau. Sachlich, „Wie groß war der Strahlenkreis diesmal?“

Er zögert, „Arizona, Nevada und Mexiko meldeten dein Phänomen. Trotz Tageslicht.“

„Fuck, das ist auffällig.“ Du lachst, wehrlos, „Viel zu auffällig. Weißt du, was das heißt, Wes?“

„Nein, keine Ahnung.”

„Komm schon, Wes.“ So ein miserabler Lügner. „Die Medien wollen eine Erklärung. Die Menschen.”

„Ich stand direkt daneben und es war nicht mehr als ein Kribbeln. Sie werden vergessen, so wie sie es immer tun.”

„Ich nicht.“

„Was soll das heißen?“

„Ich lasse mich nicht instrumentalisieren.“

„Von wem?“

„Zu mächtig für einen Namen. Zu alt.“

„Corde-"

„Nein, Wes, nein. Du bist der Mann für harte Entscheidungen, richtig? Respektier meine.“

Da ist wieder das zerrissene Geräusch, das nicht zu ihm passt, öffnest die Augen und du starrst hoch. In das vertraute Gesicht, zerknittert in Unverständnis. Der Gefahr, die er nicht genau zuordnen kann, die nur präsent ist. Schließlich, „Was hast du gesehen?“

„Die Hölle auf Erden.“

„Du glaubst, du kannst etwas daran ändern?“

„Yeah“, du lächelst. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht als Inkubator herhalte.“

„Ich will dir ja nicht deinen heroischen Abgang versauen, aber was ist, wenn du denen damit genau in die Hände spielst.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Die ausgeschlagene Einladung zum höheren Wesen? Ist im Grunde nur Dimensionsüberschreitung wie der Tod. Nein, nein, hör mir zu, Cordy. Es geht darum, dass deine Lebensenergie in eine andere Dimension übertragen wird. Eine andere Form des Lebens und hier liegt der interessante Punkt, im Bezug auf diese Einladung. Wenn du sie annimmst, kannst du dein Rückfahrtticket wieder einlösen. Von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart wimmelt die Literatur von gefallenen höheren Wesen und ist das nicht interessant? In diesem Zusammenhang.“

Sein Lächeln ist scharf, kein Funkeln in den Augen, nur Wissen.

„Ich sehe, Wes. Ständig. Überall. Sag mir, dass ich mir den Horror einbilde und ich kann es vielleicht glauben. Kann hoffen, dass es nur einer Befehlsverweigerung bedarf, um ein Gemetzel zu verhindern. Dass mein Fragging nur dieser Macht zu schaffen macht und ich gerade im Zeugenstand des höheren Militärgerichts stehe. Aber ich sehe.“

„Was siehst du jetzt?“

Sein Gesicht, vertraut und die neuen Linien fügen sich hinein, die neuen Kanten in den alten Wunden und du schließt die Augen, „Dich.“

Handrücken gegen seine Lippen gepresst, deine saubere Hand in seinem Griff, „Reicht es?“

Denkst an den Horizont über Point Dume. Ohne Feuerregen.

Daran, dass du ihm etwas in LA zeigen wolltest, das schön und wild ist.

Englisch sein kann und global, ohne Verständnisschwierigkeiten. Ohne Sprachbarrikaden, weil du zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht geahnt hattest, dass seine größte in seinem Vater begründet lag. Connor vor demselben Problem steht. Hass eingetrichtert von einem Vater und sein tatsächlicher Dad immer hilflos, wenn es um versöhnende Worte geht.

Darum, das Wesentliche zu vermitteln.

„Wesley?“

„Ja?“

„Wenn ich mich je an Connor vergreifen sollte, egal auf welche Weise? Töte mich.“

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort.“

Und bei ihm war es immer genug. Er hält es, selbst wenn es ihn töten sollte oder dich. Dein Licht kann ihm nichts anhaben. Ihn nicht blenden. Ist nicht mehr als ein Kribbeln für ihn. Seine Dunkelheit nur eine Facette mehr.

Wes kennt dein Fegefeuer zu genau, um sich darin zu verirren.

„Gut. Dann reicht es.“

 _Tell me are we leaving soon_  
_The comfort of your living room -_  
_Tell me are we leaving soon._  
~Matthew Good Band – Apparitions~*~


End file.
